


Sharp Edges

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Slash, dark themes, pain play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:51:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>shameless smut, written for <a href="http://vejiraziel.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://vejiraziel.livejournal.com/"><b>vejiraziel</b></a>'s birthday.  it's late, but my family kept me from finishing yesterday.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sharp Edges

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vejiraziel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vejiraziel/gifts).



> shameless smut, written for [](http://vejiraziel.livejournal.com/profile)[**vejiraziel**](http://vejiraziel.livejournal.com/)'s birthday. it's late, but my family kept me from finishing yesterday.

Title: Sharp Edges  
Universe: Transformers G1ish  
Rating: NC17  
Pairing: Prowl/Jazz  
Content Advisory: mild gore, painplay, dark themes  
Notes: shameless smut, written for [](http://vejiraziel.livejournal.com/profile)[**vejiraziel**](http://vejiraziel.livejournal.com/)'s birthday. it's late, but my family kept me from finishing yesterday.

 

Prowl rent his way through the last of the Decepticon infiltrators with a sense of deep satisfaction. The claws on his right hand tore easily through plating that was optimized for stealth and sneaking rather than actual combat, leaving jagged edged holes that exposed soft internal components that begged for a second strike. He delivered the second strike with his left, severing conductive cables and fuel lines. Coolant and energon sprayed across his hands and chest, painting him in a macabre maroon.

He smiled ferally as the Decepticon dropped to the floor in a heap of greying metal.

"Beautiful." Prowl looked toward Jazz as the sabotuer drew his energy blade from they grey corpse of the other infiltrator. "I love it when they whip you up like that. You're like a primal force when you pull out those claws."

The tactician hummed noncomittally.

The saboteur stepped closer, moving so that he could rest his hands in the mess spread across his lover's chest plates. "Makes my engine rev just watching you take them apart like that."

"Does it?" Prowl lifted an energon coated claw, setting it just below Jazz's visor. He drew it across the saboteur's cheekplate, leaving a faint trail of vital fluid smeared across the white paint. Jazz shuddered.

"Oh, Pit yes." The visored mech tipped his head so that the tactician's claw would trail into his mouth. He wrapped his lips around it carefully, sucking gently. Prowl sighed softly, then groaned in arousal as Jazz's tongue wrapped around the sharp appendage to clean the energon off. Jazz gave him a sultry smile when he finally released the claw. "You get me so hot when you're like this."

"I knew you liked living dangerously." Prowl's engine gave its own aroused rumble. He leaned forward and kissed the other mech fiercely.

Jazz groaned at the action and wrapped his arms around the tactician's neck. Prowl growled through the kiss and wrapped an arm around the other mech, pulling him flush against the doorwinged mech's frame. The saboteur wrapped his legs around Prowl's waist in response, pulling himself up so that the panels covering their interfacing equipment rubbed against each other.

"I want you," Jazz said, breaking away from the kiss. He bucked his hips, grinding against his lover.

Prowl growled, tightening his hold on the other mech. He let Jazz buck against him for a moment, driving his arousal higher. Then he reached up with his free hand, grazing his claws over the saboteur's interface panel. The visored mech keened and the panel retracted, exposing his valve. The tactician teased the edges of his lover's valve with his claws, careful not to damage but not so careful that the danger of what he could do didn't keep Jazz on edge.

Jazz trembled in his grasp, his ventalations hot and rapid against Prowl's plating. "Please, Prowl!"

"Please what?" He trailed the tips of his claws around the valve again, grazing the soft metal and making Jazz hiss in pleasured pain.

"Oh Primus, Prowl, frag me." The saboteur bucked again, sliding across Prowl's claws and scratching the delicate metal of his valve again. " _Please._ "

"Yes." Prowl activated the transformation sequence in his hand, pulling the claws in and away from Jazz's valve. "But not here."

"What?!" The saboteur whined and bucked against his lover again. "Why?"

"This is not the time or place. But I will," Prowl pressed the now rounded tips of two fingers into the other mech's valve, "Give you something to take the edge off."

Jazz moaned as the tactician slid his fingers slowly into his valve. He trembled as his sensory nodes were stimulated with each milimeter of penetration. The saboteur's ventilation hitched when Prowl pulled his fingers back out, equally slowly. The visored mech thrust down with the movement, following Prowl's fingers until they pulled out of his valve completely.

Prowl thrust in again, taking extra care to stimulate specific nodes. As Jazz thrust against him, the tactician leaned forward and took one of Jazz's neck cables between his dental plates. The saboteur gasped and sped up his thrusts, fragging himself on Prowl's fingers. The doorwinged mech bit down, sending a burst of pain across the other's sensory net.

Jazz overloaded with a howl. Prowl licked the damaged cable soothingly before pulling away.

"Mm, Prowl that was nice." The saboteur slumped over, resting his head against his lover's shoulder. "Not exactly what I wanted, though."

"No." Prowl nuzzled his cheek plating gently before lowering him to the ground. "But we still have to report in."

"We coulda played longer."

"No. But I have plans for later. And I promise not to clean up before then."

Jazz's engine revved.  



End file.
